The Red
The Red is the currency used by both the Delkish Empire, and the Anasic Empire (often represented by the Red Letter - Я''' - in the Delklands, and - '''αЯ - on Anasia's Isle). In the Delklands, the Red is broken up into bills of 1 Я, 2 Я, 4 Я, 8 Я, 16 Я, 24 Я, 48 Я, and 96 Я. These bills are not all red. The 1 Я bill is dark purple, with the face of Jenes the Just printed on it. The 2 Я bill is a much lighter lavender, with dark red lines framing the face of the Mother of Messoloriha. The 4 Я bill is dark red, with light lavender lines framing the face of King Xermos. The 8 Я bill (the least-used), is much the same, but about twice as large, and twice as cumbersome, and printed only a fourth as much. The 16 Я bill (also known as "Crisp Crimson," "Ol' Crisp," and as "Billow's Bill") is bright red, with lighter red lines framing the profile of Billow the Slave. Below him reads "Monus ovdos Sinos," (old Lobott: "Monument of our Sins"), which warns that money corrupts. The 24, 48, and 96 Я bills look much the same, sans the words, and with different faces in profile. On the 24 Я bill there is Haslenn Hasset's profile; on the 48 Я bill there is the face of Erzael. On the 96 Я there is a golden skull, a horn on its right, and a stump on its left, all aflame. Haslenn's words read "To the Wall," Erzael's "These we hold for Eternity," and Hockson's read "Beware of Greed." The Anasic also use the Red, using so-called "Red Coins" with values of 1-αЯ, 8-αЯ, 24-αЯ, and 88-αЯ. The 1-αЯ can be further divided up into "Blue Coins" with values of 1-Б, 8-Б, 24,-Б, and 88-Б. The 8-αЯ, also known as "the aro" is the most-commonly used coin in the Anasic Empire. The aro's heads side depicts the profile of the Mother on Earth, with coins minted up to five Mothers in the past still considered valid by the Anasic Empire, though in practice, any coin minted at any point would be considered valid. The aro's tails side depicts the Great Mine Fire which began the Faith of Anasia, with the words "Diol Fear, Nașvir" (Anasic: "From the Fire, Born Were We") written along its edges. It, like most Anasic coins, is made of copper (due mostly in part to the gigantic abundance of copper beneath Anasia's City). The Delkish also use Blue Coins (under the name "Cobalt Coins," or "Cobalt Carvings") with values of 1 Б, 2 Б, 4 Б, 8 Б, 16 Б, 24 Б, and 48 Б. These were adopted soon after the First Great War, when relations between the Delkish Empire, and Anasic Empire were very warm. To mirror the Anasi-Anasi, Billow's Tower began issuing coins with the profiles of the Fathers on Earth; Erzael's face is on the heads side of the 1 Б coin, called "the Coin o' Eternity." Eternity's tails side has the Delkish Seal on it; nine broken chains, with the words "Free for Eternity," carved beneath them. Unlike every other Delkish coin, Eternity has nine sides, rathern than a single edge. For the brief period that Crahia was independent from the Delkish Empire, it continued using a form of the Red, called the Lavender (often represented by the Lavender Letter - ⅃ - and - q - for its "Crahish Coins," officially "Chrysanthemum Coins"). This came in the exact bills, and coins as the Red, and the Red was still officially recognized (Crahia was far too poor to print a Lavender for all the Reds they would have to get rid of, though by the time of Ristt Blot's death, the Red was almost halfway out of circulation). Lavenders have the face of Ristt on the 1 ⅃, his brother Messink Blot on the 2 ⅃, Stayeen on the 4 ⅃, and no 8 ⅃. They are also purple. Category:Currencies Category:History